New Fate
by CallMeVPls
Summary: For Iris Clearwater, being a witch was the most marvelous thing in the world, attending Hogwarts was a dream come true and meeting four idiot boys and a fiery redhead was the best thing that ever happened to her. AU, (Iris' presence changes things) Starts with Marauders' Era and onward. (This a rewrite of a story under a different name)
1. Chapter 1

Part One:

Chapter One

September 1st 1971, King's Cross Station

Iris Clearwater had woken up with a grin. She had brushed her teeth with a grin, ate her breakfast with a grin and crossed the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾ with a grin because today was the day she'd finally be getting on the famous train heading to Hogwarts. She had dreamed of the moment she had received her acceptance letter. "Remember to keep on eye on your brother, Iris." Her mother, Freya had reminded her in a low tone as they stood before the train. There was a small smile on her face because her mother had known that Deimos had been listening in.

"But she's years younger than me!" the fifth year boy complained with an exasperated look upon his face. Iris was beginning to see that he was becoming so much like their father, in looks, right down to the dark curls and questionable smirk, as well as personality. "I should be watching out for her!"

Both Iris and her mother chuckled, "I was only teasing, dear." their mother had admitted, "However, you _should_ both look out for each other." The siblings nodded in understanding, but Iris could not keep her eyes off the train as if she were afraid it would leave without her. Freya noticed the eagerness in her daughter's eyes and smiled softly. She wrapped them both in a tight hug, quickly, before letting them go in the same manner. "Well go on!" she encourages, laughing a bit as they just stood there. The children gather their trunks and head towards the train. "You better write!" Freya called after them as they boarded.

Iris blew her mother a kiss before ducking off down the aisle behind her brother. "I'm going to sit with my friends, are you going to be okay?" he asked, glancing at her over his shoulder with hazel eyes that were identical to her own. He wasn't worried about her being on her own, she was quite good at making friends. Especially considering Augusta Longbottom, of all witches, thought Iris was a hidden gem.

She flashed Deimos a grin, "Go ahead, I'll find some other first years to be friendly with." she said, further assuring him. Her brother nodded and quickened his pace.

"Be careful, little sister." he added before walking into a compartment.

The eleven year old girl continued to walk down the aisle, quietly contemplating on which compartment she should choose. Finally, deciding that she had walked enough, she turned to the compartment on her right and entered, "Do you mind if I sit with you lot?" she had asked, politely before looking up because she was having difficulties with her trunk.

When she looked up, she seen three dark haired boys and a redheaded girl, who looked to be seething. Thankfully, they all appeared to be first years as none of their robes had specific house embellishments. One of the boys, the only one with glasses on, grinned and patted the empty seat beside him, "Please do!" he exclaimed, his tone very friendly. The boy then proceeded to get up and help Iris put her trunk on the rack above their heads. Once they had secured the trunk, he held out his hand. "James Potter." he greeted, kindly.

Iris shook it, smiling back as she took in his untidy black hair, confident smirk and hazel eyes. "Iris Clearwater."

Letting go of his hand, she glanced at the others. The girl still seemed to be angry and Iris was quite curious to know why, especially on such a day. Then, there was the boy seated on the same side of the compartment as the redheaded girl. He was very pale with chin length, greasy black hair and a stoic expression. Last was a smirking boy, seated on the other side of James. There was something familiar about his silver eyes that she couldn't quite place, the glint in them though was clear to be that of a troublemaker's. She took her seat next to James, and gave them all a kind smile. "Who might the rest of you be?"

"Sirius Black." the silver eyed boy offered, looking her way. She suddenly knew why his eyes were familiar. She had seen similar pairs adorned on female members of the Black family many times at the High Teas with her mother. They happened to be the only woman at the teas that she wasn't able to charm. Iris simply nodded in greeting, unsure if the boy would behave and think in the same manner as his relatives. She hoped not, as they happened to be quite nasty people.

Her eyes rested on the girl with a hopeful light in her eyes, causing the redhead's expression to soften. Iris was yet to meet any girls her age, aside from just then. "I'm Lily Evans." she introduced and then nodded to the boy beside her, "And that's Severus."

There was an uncomfortable tension, obviously created before she stepped into the compartment. Iris eyed them four warily, partially glad to see that she wasn't the cause of it. "Well thanks for letting me join you, my brother left me to fend for myself." she exaggerated with a little chuckle. "He's a fifth year which means no time for little sisters."

It seemed to break a bit of the tension because James sits up, he seemed to be the most chit chatty of them, beside herself, of course. Her father had always told her she was a talkative girl, no matter the company. "Oh yeah, what house?"

The attention seemed to be on her, "Ravenclaw..." she revealed, rolling her eyes. "Deimos _is_ a bit of a know it all."

Sirius snorted, "Which house do you reckon you'll be sorted into?"

Iris shrugged, honestly not sure. Her mother had been a Hufflepuff and her dad, a Gryffindor... There really was no telling seeing as her brother was sorted into an entirely different house. "Couldn't say for sure, however I don't think it matters, really."

All three boys furrowed their eyebrows in disbelief at her words. Lily looked a bit relieved. "Thank you, these two were just degrading poor Sev for wanting to be in Slytherin." she muttered, glaring at James and Sirius.

A Black that didn't want to be in Slytherin? After casting a wide eyed look of surprise over at Sirius, she sighed. So that's what it was about. She knew quite well from her lineage studies that Potters were descended from Godric Gryffindor himself, no wonder James was at Severus for wanting to be in the rival house. "The houses are a bit subjective. Gryffindors could be cunning, Slytherins could be brave..." Iris explained her reasoning, though no one seemed to be buying it except for Lily, who was now grinning widely. It was quite clear that the girl had no predetermined house nor did she seem to care very much where she'd end up.

"Finally, someone who isn't thick." Lily sighed in relief, though she appeared to be half-joking. All of the boys spouted looks of offense, only causing Iris' laugh to ring out through their compartment. Boys were so predictable, completely miffed when a girl took a hit at their egos. Lily promptly patted Severus' hand in reassurance. "I'm only kidding, Sev." she said, softly. They must have been friends prior to the train ride.

The boy was wearing a frown, eying Iris with uncertainty. "Clearwater?" he inquired as she noticed the color of his eyes, very dark, almost black. "Any relation to the head of the Department of Mysteries?"

Iris grinned, proudly. "That's my father."

"Wicked!" James declared, thoroughly impressed. He then puffed up his own chest in pride before he boasted, "My father's head of the Aurors, you know!" Iris had a notion that James was a tad bit arrogant, however so far she hadn't found it to be overwhelming as all boys seemed to have that trait. Gods know that her own brother, Deimos did.

The only one who didn't seem to know what was going on was Lily, "What does that mean?" she asked, confusion and agitation written on her face. It wasn't until then that Iris had even considered Lily being muggleborn.

"Aurors are like magical policemen." she explained to Lily, who then nodded and gave her a grateful smile.

Severus gave her a look. "How would you know, aren't you a pureblood?" he shot at her, his tone was off, almost as if he were accusing her of being such.

Iris shrugged, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could because his question made her a bit uncomfortable. "Well, yes, but my mother always takes Deimos and I to the muggle cinema in London... You learn a lot from them."

"Muggle cinemas?" James echoed, Sirius looked intrigued as well causing the girl with the cinnamon colored hair to smirk, forgetting her troubling feelings about Severus, who asked her absurd questions about controversially uncomfortable things like blood status.

She bit her lip, trying find a way to explain properly. Even she hadn't understood films and cinemas completely. "You go there to see films." she tells them both, enthusiastically. "It's brilliant, they're like watching books."

Iris and her new acquaintances spent the next few hours discussing a variety of different things ranging from muggle gadgets, which was graciously explained by mostly Lily, to wizarding customs such as Quidditch, a subject James and Sirius chatted about with excitement. They had talked so much that Iris had lost track of time. Her eyes had almost popped out of her head when she seen the castle through the train car's window. "Merlin, look!" she exclaimed, jovially and the others just about pressed their faces to the window.

Being escorted to the castle was a blur for Iris. She only stared up at the magnificent castle in awe. Hogwarts... She was finally there. The entire journey only seemed dull once they made it into the Great Hall, shortly after Professor McGonagall had spoken to them about the Sorting. Iris had been taken away by the floating candles, but the ceiling was by far the best thing about the room. It was filled with stars, hundreds of them, adorned by nebulas and many other things she didn't even have names for.

"Amazing!" Lily had breathed by her side.

A girl with hair like cornsilk appeared next to Lily, "Isn't it, though?" she had said with just as much awe.

Both Iris and Lily nod in agreement, but their attention is quickly stolen when the Deputy Headmistress begins to call out names, beginning the Sorting. Iris stepped on her tiptoes because she was unfortunately too short to see from so far back. What she saw made her giggle. For years, Deimos had teased her about what the Sorting actually was. He'd fabricate a number of different horror stories, but when she seen the old talking hat Iris only thought about what a giant liar her brother was.

The first two called were boys, one who was blonde and red faced was sorted into Hufflepuff, the other with the last name, Avery was put in Slytherin. When Sirius' name was called Iris watched closely as she was curious to see where he'd go, mostly because he seemed adamant about not being in Slytherin when they talked on the train.

Iris could tell he was nervous as he sat on the stool while McGonagall placed the withered hat on his head. After a full minute, the hat cried, "Gryffindor!" and Sirius made a scene before heading to his respective table by throwing both fists into the air as if being placed in Gryffindor was a victory. Iris supposed that for him it was and laughed along with everyone else.

"Clearwater, Iris!"

Her heart stopped, she could have swore, but she made her way to the front, then slowly sat on the stool. She felt the hat touch her head and a voice fill her ears. "Another Clearwater?" it said, amusedly. "I have fun with you lot... So unpredictable." A full second passed and Iris began holding her breath. "You're quite clever, aren't you, but no, Ravenclaw won't do and you're too selfless for a Slytherin... You talk an awful lot, girl, Merlin, more than you should! There's only one place to put you, _Gryffindor_!" it cried.

Iris grinned, widely and hopped off the stool. Before heading to her own table, she looked to the Ravenclaws and spotted Deimos. He gave her a thumbs up which she returned before taking her seat next to Sirius. He seemed overly happy.

"What will your parents think of your sorting, Sirius?" she questioned, pulling his attention away from the Sorting. Iris had half suspected the answer, but wanted to hear it from him.

The dark haired boy snorted, but his smile remained. "They won't be pleased." he admitted.

She met his silver eyes in confusion, "Then why are you grinning so much?"

"They won't be pleased." repeated Sirius. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, causing her to laugh. Sirius wasn't like any Black she had ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: **Year One**

Gryffindor Common Room, October 31st 1971

Iris was sitting on the sofa, overlooking her homework with a frown. She was never one to just sit and happily do independent work, she preferred being taught things first hand instead of reading from a book. The problem was Iris hated reading. The words always jumbled around and confused her. It would take her hours just to get through a single passage.

The girl with cinnamon colored hair groaned and slammed her book shut. When she had been at home, her tutor had read and orally taught her causing her to excel in all her studies, but now she was stuck and quite possibly failing miserably. Of course, in class the lectures were informative and they taught her most things, but with the homework? She was hopeless.

"Aren't you going to the feast, Iris?" a soft voice had called out to her from the portrait hole. Iris turned her attention to it and saw Lily with Dorcas Meadowes, the cornsilk haired girl they had met at the Sorting. During the past few weeks, Iris found herself growing close to the two girls, as well as Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald, who had been their roommates as well. They all had certain quirks Iris found herself adoring.

Lily was an intelligent witch with a fiery disposition that Iris always enjoyed watching flare when James wandered over. The redheaded girl was also very perceptive and realized weeks ago that Iris was a terrible reader, taking time to assist her ever since. Dorcas was quite possibly the nicest and most soft spoken girl she had met. Iris was sure she'd be blown away the moment she heard Dorcas ever raise her voice. Marlene had been Dorcas' complete opposite from looks to personality. She was loud mouthed and a bit too proud with dark brown hair and daring dark brown eyes. Iris loved her wild antics. Mary was the other muggleborn of the five and black haired girl was a little stickler for rules. The worry wart and most importantly, their own personal voice of reason for all occasions.

"I've got this Potions assignment I haven't started yet." Iris explained, sighing with discontent. Lily frowned at her friend's obvious frustration. "Slughorn already thinks I'm incompetent, rather not give him another reason." she finished, wincing at the memory of the Potion professor's request that she read a passage in class. It did not go well.

Dorcas gave Iris a soft smile, "Lily and I will help afterwards." she promised as the redhead quickly nodded in agreement.

She bit her lip, considering it. She would probably get it done quicker and the work were have a bigger chance of being correct. "Alright." she decides, though deep down it wasn't a very tough decision. Iris closed her Potion's book and slid off the sofa. Lily and Dorcas waited as she stashed her book in between the cushions. She felt that it was a brilliant spot to hide things because not even the bravest of Gryffindors dared to look between them.

Iris and her friends made their way to the Great Hall giggling over the event in Transfiguration earlier that week. Peter Pettigrew had tried to transfigure a mouse into a glass as instructed to McGonagall, but unfortunately it still had it's legs, so the chubby boy had spent the rest of the hour chasing it down. "And when he tripped!" Iris added, only laughing harder.

Lily chuckled, but wasn't laughing as hard as Iris and Dorcas had her lips pressed together, trying her utmost not to laugh. Iris wasn't as kind as them, she had found the entire predicament nothing short of rotten luck. Of course, she felt bad for the boy, but she was always one to find the humor in a hard time.

Once they entered the Great Hall, they hurried to their table. Lily, who wanted to sit the farthest from James sat on the end, Dorcas next to her and on the opposite side had been Marlene and Mary. After greeting her two other friends, Iris squeezed between Mary and Sirius, as it was the only remaining seat near her friends.

"Evening Sirius." she said, kindly. Despite the ongoing feud between their friends, Iris found that Sirius was quite kind, at least to her. Snape, along with the rest of the Slytherins, on the other hand, only received to bad side of Sirius' demeanor. She always felt uneasy about it, but she also knew it wasn't always one sided.

Sirius grinned, "Iris, you're going to be glad you showed up!'

The girl raised an inquisitive eyebrow and out of the corner of her eye, she seen he had her friends' attention as well. "Why's that?"

As if clockwork there's the sound of a minor explosions. Everyone whipped their heads to the sound that came from the Slytherin table. Iris couldn't help, but crack a smile at what she seen. Most, if not all, of the students seated at said table where covered in what appeared to be pumpkin guts. It seemed that the decorative pumpkins that had been centered on the table had exploded.

There was laughter, but the loudest of it had come from four boys. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus Lupin, a lanky boy with sandy hair who completed the group, were all roaring with laughter. Iris would have to be daft not to connect the dots. McGonagall seemed to have the same notation and glided over to their end of the table. She didn't look angry and that was the scary thing about the Transfiguration professor, she always seemed calm and expressionless throughout it all. It left them to wonder and well, fear what she would do.

The four boys abruptly stopped their guffawing at the sight of McGonagall. Only James and Sirius had small smirks remaining. Remus looked a bit pale and Iris gathered that it was because he was the most responsible of the four. Peter looked a bit frightened as well, as he had already had a run in with McGonagall that week.

Surprisingly, the professor only uttered one word before heading off. "Detention." she had announced in a clear voice. Iris had watched as McGonagall had returned to her seat next to the headmaster, Dumbledore, who was wearing a small, but very amused smile.

"First one!" James had declared, proudly as if he had received a medal instead of detention. He had not even noticed that Lily was glaring at him with disapproval.

"And many more to come!" added Sirius, jovially. Remus had groaned, probably only realizing what he had gotten himself into by befriending them. Iris snickered, catching Sirius' attention once more. "What did you think?" he asked.

All four boys were watching, waiting for her answer. With a faux serious expression, Iris sniffed, "Well, if I'm to be honest... I expected better."

Behind his glasses, James narrowed his hazel eyes. It seemed they hadn't caught on that she was joking. "We've only just started!" he exclaimed in defense and she had to hold back her laugh. It sounded like a promise, one she was sure that she would enjoying witnessing.

The Dungeons, January 15th 1972

Professor Slughorn was lecturing and Iris was taking down quick notes, not lengthy like she used to. With the help of Lily and sometimes Dorcas, her reading ability had improved. Words still jumbled about, but with the help of her friends, she had formed tricks to help her out when they did. She was thankful and her writing hand was as well.

"Iris!" a voice behind her hissed. She turned to see Lily, who looked a bit frantic. "Do you have a quill?" she asked, hopefully. Iris bit her lip to hide her smile. Leave it to Lily to panic about not having a quill. She nodded and reached into her bag to grab one, then handed it to her friend. "Thank you." the redhead breathed, appreciatively.

She turned back to the lesson, listening intently. She had quite liked Potions and had found the things you could do with a few ingredients amazing. When they began brewing a Sleeping Draught, Iris fell into it with ease. Remus, however, who was seated next to her, was having some problems. "Please help." he pleaded, looking as if the task was internally tearing him into two.

Iris let out a chuckle and began to assist him. It was quite clear that Potions was not one of Remus' talents. "It's okay to not be brilliant in every subject, Remus." she assured him once they had turned in their cauldrons for inspection. Iris had known that he was a bit of a bookworm and a rather good student despite his complications with Potions. "I'm dreadful in Charms, you know."

"Charms?" he asked, sounding as if he didn't believe her. "You're serious?"

Sirius interrupted from across the aisle causing them both to roll their eyes. "No, I am!" he declared.

"Quite so, I'm afraid." Iris said, solemnly after ignoring Sirius. Charms was supposedly easy for most, but she had never gotten the hang of it. Maybe her wand form was off. "Pathetic, isn't?"

Remus shook his head, "Not at all!" he promised, "Maybe I could help?"

"That would be brilliant!" she exclaimed, happily. Remus had always been friendly, but so always assumed it was out of politeness. It was only then that she had realized he was actually her friend.

The Quidditch Pitch, May 8th 1972,

"Just you wait!" James declared, proudly as he hopped up from his seat on the stands. They were currently watching the Ravenclaws practice and Iris urged them to come with her to see her brother. They had agreed, especially considering the common room was filled with frantic Gryffindors. End of term exams seemed to drive everyone mad except for Iris and the boys, who didn't prioritize too well. "They are going to be begging for me to be Chaser next year!"

Iris rolled her eyes. He was about the most overconfident boy she knew. He was quite a laugh and pretty talented with a wand, loyal as well which Iris admired, so she dealt with his arrogance. It was really only a small price to pay for their friendship. "But James that would require you to have some actual talent." she jibed, snorting. Merlin knew he needed to be knocked down a few notches, but this was her usual banter and each of the boys had received the sharp end of her snarkiness from time to time.

Sirius, Remus and Peter snickered as James mock glared at her. "Says the girl who can't even get a broom into the air." he retorted, smirking as if he was pleased with his comeback.

"Oi!" she exclaimed, feeling her cheeks redden. It was the sad truth. Iris was a terrible flier and just about everyone knew it. "I made it into the air!" she defended, even though it was for about two seconds and then she proceeded to come crashing down. Hogwarts was currently down a broom.

"Oh, how could we forget!" Sirius laughed as he mocked her wide eyed expression. All the boys only laughed more. "You looked positively horrified when you realized it!"

Iris rolled her eyes, dismissively, "Well, fine! I can't fly, but you both suck."

Remus chuckled and nudged her shoulder, playfully. "Sour grapes, Iris?" he teased and she scoffed.

"Of course not, Lupin." she insisted in a mature tone. She'd go to Filch's office and back before she'd admit it, too. "I only eat my fruit ripe."

Remus was probably her closest friend out of the four. As promised, her had assisted her in Charms and she was currently only half bad. He had also let her in on the pranks the four had planned to pull and she gave her input, revising them to perfection. He hadn't told James, Sirius or Peter about this, but Iris had insisted he didn't. She teased that they might be wounded that a girl was more clever than them. There had been something she found odd about the sandy haired boy, though. It was as though Remus disappeared once a month and returned with various excuses. Iris had found it very questionable, but decided prying wasn't the best course of action so early in their friendship.

James and Sirius, she reckoned, enjoyed her company because she was quick witted with her words. Whenever they were together, she and the two boys always bickered back and forth. She had also tried to mute the fire of hatred Lily had for them, it didn't work, but they had told her the notion was appreciated.

Peter was the only one she hadn't been close too, but he was kind enough and a bit clumsy. Iris always made a point to help him when he'd trip up in class or fall on his robes. As it seemed, poor boy actually did have bad luck.

"What are you lot doing for your summer holidays?" Peter questioned as their joking died down.

"Going back to Greece." Iris explained, smiling wistfully. It was her mother's native country and they returned every year.

Sirius shrugged, looking a bit unhappy. "I'll probably get another course in pureblood superiority." he muttered, annoyed. "Or maybe they'll just lock me in my room. I think I'd prefer that."

Iris gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before James offered with enthusiasm, "Why don't you stay with me during the summer, mate? Mum will love you!"

The silver eyed boy seemed to lighten up. "Way better than being locked in my room!" he grinned, giving James a high five.

They fell into conversation about summer. Peter would be with his mother, Remus with his parents, but both agreed to meet up at Diagon Alley on occasion. Iris promised them letters and souvenirs. She was certain all of them would love something from Hermes' Tricks and Treasures, which was a joke shop in Magical Greece. James and Sirius had began to discuss on the mischief they would cause over the summer when she realized just how much she'd miss them and her other friends during the Holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - **Year Two**

Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory, September 16th 1972.

She watched the figure trot over the the Whomping Willow with not a bit of hesitation. It was a rare sight. No one had ever gone that close before. Iris locked her eyes on the figure in interest and gasped when she realized it was Remus. She'd recognize that sandy mop anywhere. He seemed to touch the trunk of the tree, causing it to still before ducking out of sight into a large rabbit hole beneath the tree's roots.

The girl narrowed her eyes in complete interest. Is that where Remus had disappeared to every month? If so, where did it lead? And why did he leave in the first place? Iris sat in window seat, watching intently, waiting for the moment that Remus reappeared. Unfortunately, an hour later he still hadn't shown up. Iris frowned, staring out into the dark. The full moon hung low and provided enough light to see the outline of the trees in the Forbidden Forest, making it more frightening than it was in the day time. She continued to let her eyes scan the view. Her curiosity had quickly become worry, as the time went by and he didn't.

"Come on, Lupin." she muttered to herself as she fidgeted with her wand out of nervousness. It was well past midnight and she was certain she wouldn't get a lick of sleep until she seen her friend, again. "Where are you?"

Her heart froze at the sound of a deep howl coming from the forest. Her eyes landed on the full moon, then flickered back to the forest. They then widened in fright and also suspicion. She was certain Remus wasn't thick enough to wander around on a full moon, so where was he? The pieces were beginning to fall together, but Iris ignored them. She wouldn't assume, she would ask him herself.

Iris waited hours, but her hazel eyes started to sting with weariness and her eyelids felt heavy. Somewhere lost in the watching and waiting, she drifted asleep forcing her worry to come to a pause.

The next thing she remembered was a nudge, and then another. Iris groaned and stretched, instantly beginning to feel the kink in her neck. "Ah hell!" she grumbled as she peeled her eyes open and remembered why she had been sitting there. She cursed in a low tone for being so stupid. She then realized that Lily and Marlene were standing before her with questioning expressions.

"Why are you sleeping on the window perch, Iris?" Marlene asked with a raised brow. Her friend looked quite amused despite her tone. "That can't be comfortable."

"It isn't." Iris assured her as she tried to roll her stiff neck. It only caused more discomfort and she winced. Lily and Marlene just stared, waiting for a proper explanation. The girl with cinnamon colored hair sighed, but had no intention of telling them the truth, or well the whole truth. She didn't like lying to her friends, especially Lily because she knew how she'd react if she found out Iris had lied, but this was Remus' secret. "I couldn't sleep." she fibbed, clearly, not once skipping a beat. Talents of a young girl with an older brother to take the blame. "So I was, just catching the view and fell asleep. Big mistake."

Lily was definitely not convinced, but didn't question her and Marlene, well she ate it up. "Try making it to your bed next time." she snorted, "Can't have you walking next to me with a crooked neck."

Marlene's jab had cause all three girls to smirk. "Oh, sod off." she muttered, playfully before getting up from the window perch. By the looks of her friends, who were already showered and dressed, she knew she would be late to breakfast. After telling her friends that she'd see them later, Iris headed to the showers.

When she finally reached the Great Hall, the only ones left at the Gryffindor table happened to be the boys minus Remus which only raised her suspicion. James seemed to be in the midst of explaining a wild tale as he waved his arms around for emphasis causing Iris to roll her eyes.

"And then I cast the Jelly Legs Jinx and he fell flat-" he was cut off by a swift nudge from Sirius as he had seen her approaching.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. These boys were the worst when it came trying to keep secrets from her. They tried, mostly out of spite due to the fact that for some reason she always knew things before they did and not because they didn't trust her.

"Morning boys, feeling quite secretive today, are we?" she jibed, just because she knew it would tick them off. "No worries, I already heard about your run in with Snape."

James groaned. "How?"

The annoyance on his face was evident and Iris grinned. Truth was, Deimos told her most things. It was a perk of having a brother in the upper class and the fact that Deimos happened to be the prefect that gave James detention for most of his actions. She wasn't going to let them know of her sources, though. "You have your secrets and I'll have mine." she offered, coyly to which James groaned.

After a moment, Sirius perked up. "Have you seen Remus?"

Iris shrugged. "Have you?"

"Another disappearing act." Peter sighed in kind.

Though she didn't say, Iris had a pretty good idea as to where Remus was. As his friend, she knew well that she should keep that to herself. He would tell them if he wanted… In fact, she had no thought to tell him that she knew. If he wanted to confine in her, then he would. One day, she hoped he trusted her enough to do so.

"Probably because he binges chocolate all night." James offered, giving up on his quest to keep secrets from Iris. He was beginning to realize it was a lost cause, especially considering he hadn't had a clue where she got all the information. "Bloke probably has a stomach ache."

She chuckled, "Remus does eat a terrible amount of sweets."

Quidditch Pitch, October 25th, 1972

"Wow, James, didn't know you could suck so bad at Quidditch." Iris teased as he and Sirius emerged from the boys locker room. They were both sweaty, still wearing their gear and grinning like mad. Obviously a little bit too proud of themselves for winning their first game.

After the game, she had waited with her friends to see the team. Lily had been very reluctant to do so, but somehow Remus had tricked her into coming by starting a conversation about the Transfiguration homework. Iris, Dorcas and Marlene had laughed at the miffed expression on the redhead's face ice she realized it. Mary had only patted her shoulder, sympathetically, trying to hold in her own laughter.

The bespectacled boy rolled his hazel eyes. "Rissy, you wouldn't know real talent, if it landed on your nose."

She let out a faux scoff, before offering a smile. "Good job, mates." she congratulated, earnestly as their friends shouted congratulatory words from behind them. "The Prewett twins are in tears. They think we might have a shot at the Cup this year."

Sirius met James eyes in amusement, "Did Iris just give us a compliment?"

"That's worthy of a hug." James added, sounding almost shocked. She knew he was only feigning, but the mention of a hug made her back away.

"Oh no, no hugs." she warned, her hands up. "Keep your sweat to yourselves, please."

Both boys donned a mischievous look in their eyes and before she knew it, Iris was swooped up in a group hug, both boys surrounding her. She screamed and squirmed as she felt their sweat seep into her. "You brutes!" she cried out in disgust. "Let me go!"

Finally, they let her go and Iris kicked Sirius in his shin, James backing away before she has a chance to get to him. "Iris, mate, you look a bit sweaty." managed Sirius as he cradled his shin, laughter still clear in his silver eyes. "Perhaps, you should take a shower."

She raised her foot as if to kick him again, and he hopped back as James did.

Behind her she can hear their friends cackling with laughter and she turned around, eyes narrowed. "You traitors left me to this mistreatment! Some friends!"

Gryffindor Commons, December 25th, 1972

James tossed Iris a wrapped gift and bounced off her shoulder. She looked up from her book with a frown. "Oof, what was that for?" the brunette complained as she cast her eyes around the room.

Lily and Remus were playing a round of Wizard's Chess. Remus was winning and Lily did not look pleased. Marlene and Mary were both giggling over something. Gossip, probably. Mary was quite a stickler for the rules, but Merlin did she love good gossip and Marlene was so sociable that she knew a big lot of what went on around Hogwarts. Dorcas and Peter were seated on the couch next to her, the shy blonde girl going over the Goblin Wars for him for a paper that Binns so kindly assigned them all to finish before the end of the holiday. Sirius and James were standing around the tree, picking threw the gifts.

"Happy Christmas!" he exclaimed as if it made things better.

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her shoulder before picking up the gift and examining it with caution. Sirius snickered. "She doesn't trust you, mate."

Iris didn't bother to look apologetic. "Have either of you ever given me any reason to?"

James feigned hurt and clutched his chest as if she had stabbed him. "Wow, Rissy, I took the time to get you and gift and bloody wrap it and you still treat me like shite."

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics and tossed him a thin, wrapped box that she had hidden in the couch cushions in return. "Never expect that to change, Potter." she drawled, smiling just slightly as the gift nearly missed his face. "Oi, Black! Catch!" she then called to the dark haired lad as tossed him a similar package. Despite knowing the fragile contents of their gifts, Iris didn't worry that they'd break. She had asked Remus to double them up with Cushioning Charms because she had her god awful grace would break them before the boys could ever receive them.

Noticing the exchange between the three, the rest of their friends stopped what they were doing and gathered around their glittering red and gold tree. "So, you did get us gifts!" Sirius exclaimed, seeming quite surprised.

Iris chuckled, "Had I told you that I did, you both would have stopped at nothing to find them."

Sirius and James exchanged a look, then both shrugged. "Merlin, she's right." James admitted, grinning.

Within minutes, they were all seated around the tree, passing around gifts and opening them. Iris had yet to open of hers as she watched, with nervousness, her friends open the gifts she got them.

Lily was still wrapping her gift from Iris, with a slowness that made the latter twitch with impatience. Finally, she revealed a beautiful golden and orange quill and gasped. "Phoenix feather." Iris told her, proudly. "There's loads in Greece and I know how much you admire Fawkes, so-."

"It's stunning, Iris." Lily breathed, still gazing at it in awe. "I love it."

The girl smiled, pleased that Lily loved her gift. Especially since she had been waiting to give it to her since she bought this past summer. Iris liked to do her Christmas shopping in advance and it was always easiest in Greece where all she and her mother ever did was shop.

"Wicked." she then heard James exclaim and she looked over to where him and Sirius were, her grin growing as she noticed they had just opened her gifts.

Sirius frowned. "Am I that vain?" he joked, looking confused as to why James was so impressed by the textbook sized mirrors they both received.

"No, you troll, they're two-way mirrors!" he told him, excitedly. "Watch!"

As James spoke Sirius' name into his own mirror, the latter boy's face appeared in the mirror, reflecting the look of stupor on his face. He looked down at his own and realized that James' face was also reflected in his mirror. "Bloody wicked!" he agreed, amazed, finally understanding how remarkable these mirrors were. "Who needs a bloody Floo?"

James got up and scooped Iris into a hug. "Just brilliant, Clearwater. Thank you."

Iris let out a laugh as he swung her in a circle. "You're welcome, you idiot, now put me down!"

She was set down, but immediately caught within another embrace. "Thanks, Rissy. Now open mine!" he demanded, shoving a pretty large box into her arms.

Like the gift from James, she eyed it with curiosity and wariness. Iris even shook it a little, but the box seemed pretty solid through and through. Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. "You got to learn to trust us at some point, my dear Rissy." he taunted, his grey eyes glinting, only making her more nervous as to what the contents were.

Pooling her Gryffindor bravery, Iris started ripping at the wrapping, her simple curiosity taking over. Part of her really really wanted to know what on Earth Sirius would even get her as a gift. A million of things rang through her mind, but none seemed just right. Finally, she had pulled all of the paper off of the box and went for the top of the box, tossing it aside. She let out a small breath of surprise at the contents. "Are these what I think they are?"

Sirius grinned like mad. "Facilis Specula. Now, you don't have to spend hours doing homework and have time to help us terrorize the firsties." Lily cast him a light glare, to which he ignored, easily as Iris was still gapping at the gift.

"These must have cost a fortune, Sirius, I can't-." Iris tried.

"Well I don't need them and trust when I say that there are worse things I could spend money on."

The girl bit her lip, and gently picked up the strange looking glasses from the well-padded box. Now she knew why it was so bloody solid. The glasses looked as if they belonged to some kind of mad scientist, but Iris knew that their true purpose were much more than just seeing things more clearly or protecting your eyes. Facilis Specula were rare and maybe that was because her reading disability was also rare among witches and wizards. They made it loads easier for those like her to get through reading. Her father had searched for quite some time for a pair when it was found that Iris had such an affliction, but he had never found a single working pair. And now, she just couldn't believe that Sirius, of all people, had. "How did you even…"

"Truth is, they were wasting away in our attic. They belonged to a dead great aunt. S'not like she can use them from the grave." Sirius claimed, but not even that could lessen the impact of the gift. Those glasses were going to make her life a thousand times easier. She placed the glasses back in the box, carefully and stood, wrapping Sirius in a tight hug. "This is literally the best. Thank you, Sirius."

As she pulled away, she caught sight of James' not so subtle pout. "Now, what's the matter?" she chuckled, eyeing the disgruntled boy.

James threw his hands in the air, as dramatic as always. "Might as well take your gift back as there's no bloody way that mine is better than his!"

The Great Hall, April 1st, 1973.

"Honestly, James Potter, you are the absolute worst excuse for a human being I have ever met!" raged Lily, her face red with anger. Over the past few months, Iris had seen James tick her off numerous times, but by the look on Lily's face, she was ready to throttle him.

Iris coughed, gripping her friends arm so that she didn't. "Er, Lily, it was only a prank."

"Severus is bald!" she exclaimed, hotly, shaking herself free from Iris. "Why are you always defending them? They're bullies!"

"Snape is just as bad!" The brunette pointed out, keeping her expression neutral. The young witch had no intention of dragging herself into this argument, especially with Lily, but it seemed, that if she didn't, James would truly feel her wrath. "Oswin Merry was sent to the Hospital Wing last month because of him."

"That was an accident!" From what Iris had heard, it wasn't. Snape and a couple other Slytherins were picking on the poor girl and by the end of it, her arm was broken. She knew for a fact that the boys never pranked anyone who didn't deserve it and if they had, it was a prank pulled on one another.

"James and the boys have never sent him to the hospital wing. They were harmless pranks and his hair will grow back by morning." Iris explained, evenly, her arms crossed now. She had always tried to be kept out of the arguments, but Lily was taking this one too far. She loved Lily, dearly, but she was always so adamant that James and the rest were devil incarnates. "I get that he's your friend, Lily and I'm fine with it. You need to understand that they're mine."

Lily pursed her lips, still not happy. "They're insufferable. I don't know why you put up with them."

"That's for me to worry about." the brunette witch finalized, eyes narrowed. "I've made it a point to stay out of their rivalry, perhaps, you should as well. It has nothing to do with you."

"Stay out of it?" Lily exploded, once again. In earnest, Iris had never seen Lily so cross, but that didn't stop her from saying her piece. Of course, she wasn't all too happy to be arguing with her best friend, but this had gone on long enough. Lily needed to realize that Snape wasn't completely innocent in all of this.

Iris nodded, persistently. "Yes."

Her redheaded friend scoffed, irritably and then promptly stomped of. Iris then sighed and fell back into her seat at the Gryffindor table beside James and Sirius. The latter which was grinning like mad. "Merlin, another second and you and Evans would have had each other in headlocks." chuckled the boy.

She slapped his arm and rolled her eyes. "Lily will get over it. I just get so sick of her blaming you lot when Snape got what was coming to him." she mumbled, still a bit downtrodden about fighting with her best friend. "If she knew he had called Oswin that terrible wo-."

"She wouldn't believe it if you did tell her." James added, a little irate, not even noticing that he had cut Iris off. "I don't get why she thinks Snape is so bloody great. He's a right git."

Remus nodded from across the table, still munching a what seemed to be a chocolate scone. "She'll figure it out sooner or later, she isn't daft."

Iris agreed. "Then I'll personally curse him silly."

James let out a laugh, amused. "I love it when you make threats, Rissy."

"Call me Rissy again, I'll be sure to make another and promptly follow through." she promised, narrowing her hazel eyes at the boy. The nickname had began with Sirius. They had been teasing each other as always when it spilled from his mouth. Once, the boys had learned how much Iris had hated being called by it, they never ceased to bring it up when they could.

In her opinion, Iris was already a short enough name. Why on earth did she need a nickname?

All three boys let out a peal of laughter at her words. "You think I'm joking?" Iris emphasized, smiling coyly. "Next time, I will just let Lily give you a black eye."

To which James only shrugged. "I know she does it with love."

She had to sputter a laugh at that. Half of the time, she couldn't tell if James was joking or not when it came to his affections for Lily. She knew he respected her at the least. Remembering that at the beginning of the year, when Lily had first put James in his place for being arrogant, he had grinned and whispered in Iris' ear, 'She's brilliant, isn't she?' Not the least bit miffed he had just been told off.

The Hospital Wing, May 16th 1973.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Iris asked, eyeing the small cuts and bruises that marred her friend's skin. She was used to him being a little worn and torn. That was his charm, she thought, but this was a different kind of torn. He looked as if he had just survived an unlucky run in with the Whomping Willow.

Remus nodded from where he lay in the hospital bed, looking apprehensive. "Just another fall. Clumsy me."

It was such a poor attempt. Iris would have laughed if she didn't know that real reason he was hurt. She decided to play along. "These falls are pretty frequent. Almost monthly, it seems." she murmured, not meeting his eyes, but instead gazing out the window in thought. She knew why he wouldn't tell her. He was afraid. Iris Just wanted him to know that he didn't need to be, at least, not with her.

Her friend got even more anxious, she could see him shifting around in the bed out of the corner of her eye. "Really, you think so?" his voice shook, slightly.

"It doesn't matter, Remus, not one bit. I know you don't mean to fall." she then told him, making sure to meet his brown eyes so that he knew she meant it.

The injured boy stared at her for a moment as if he were catching on. Iris knew he would, Remus wasn't at the top of their class for nothing. "That doesn't mean falling all the time isn't a problem. It's dangerous." he emphasized, gravely.

Iris smiled, softly despite it. "You seem to heal up just fine."

He shook his head, not satisfied with that response. The look on his face more somber than she had ever seen on him before. "But what if I drag someone down with me?"

"You've been careful, in fact, you're the only one with a reserved bed in here." Iris pointed out, refusing to believe that Remus could hurt anyone. She knew what he was was dangerous, that was no question. He had no control over that. But she also knew that Remus, the boy trapped alongside the wolf, would do everything and anything in his power to ensure that nothing harmful would happen to anyone. That meant something.

"I can't control the falls, Iris." her friend choked out, sadness and self loathing in his tone. She was beginning to realize how well he was at hiding it from them all. Not just the fact that he was a werewolf, but how awful he felt about it.

Iris clutched his hand in support. "I know that, but Dumbledore wouldn't have let a clumsy bloke into Hogwarts if he thought you were a danger."

"I am a danger." he stated, evenly. His eyes were hard and staring into hers, she knew that she wouldn't be able to convince him of that, but she, at the least, wanted him to know that she didn't care.

"Dumbledore doesn't think so. I trust him. I trust you." she pushed back, just as eloquently. She wasn't going to let him push her away.

He blinked, stumped on why she would ever feel such a thing. "Why?"

She scoffed, dropping his hand due to his stupidity. "Because you're my friend, you idiot, anymore stupid questions?"

It took a moment, but finally, finally, the smallest bit of a smile lit up on his face. "Can we stop using falling as code to discuss my lycanthropy?"

An airy chuckle left her pink lips as she watched the tension leave his body. "Absolutely and you need to work on your excuses, mate." she told him. "Not even a blind house elf falls that much."


End file.
